The present invention relates to a novel and useful architectural truss connector.
Trusses have often been used in structures in place of beams of uniform section. For spans above 50 to 70 feet, trusses, using metallic members, are usually more economical. However, below these limits the economy of a truss is not definitely marked and depends greatly on the strength gain obtained using a truss compared to the cost of obtaining the same.
In the past, greater strength in a building frame has been achieved by the use of brackets or braces. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,333,875; 3,849,961; and 4,275,537 describe brackets, clips, and tension members which are used in structural assemblies that may include trusses.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,985,459; 3,946,532; and 4,077,176 show truss joint connector assemblies in which toothed plates are used in combination with metallic tubular members serving as structural web portions of trusses and the like.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,902,951; 3,537,224; 3,867,803; and 4,414,787 describe flat and roof truss structures which employ braces, case connected web members, and plates for providing load transfer surfaces.
None of the prior art systems for architectural trusses show connectors to permit the use of wooden chord and web members, resulting in a truss of greatly increased strength and which may be used in relatively small structures.